


my valentine's anniversery

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a valentine's day collab with ravenwolfcooper on tumblr. it's lydia and reader's first anniversary and lydia wants to make it really special. first half was written by me, second half written by ravenwolfcooper. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on feb. 15, 2020.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	my valentine's anniversery

**Author's Note:**

> so, @ravenwolfcooper and i decided to work together to write a lil valentine’s day fic for all you lydia lovers
> 
> we decided on the basic plot together, and i wrote the first half, and @ravenwolfcooper wrote the second half, so i hope you enjoy what we came up with!
> 
> of course, the fic takes place on valentine’s day, but it also happens to be your one year anniversary with lydia. she takes it upon herself to plan the perfect date, but things don’t exactly go according to plan.
> 
> 2869 words
> 
> cw: femreader. anxiety.

you sat silently in lydia’s decade old minivan. she had just recently gotten her licence, and an old car to go with it, and she wanted to drive you to her valentine’s surprise.   
exactly a year ago, you had asked lydia out, and the two of you went on your first date. you planned all that out, so lydia took it upon herself to plan something special for the day.  
lydia had started driving just after school let out, and 35 minutes later, she was still driving. there was no evidence of civilization around, spare the odd farm, which you dutifully pointed out every time you passed one, by calling “horse.”  
as the song ended, you asked, “lydia, where are we going?”  
”i told you, it’s a surprise. we’re almost there, anyway.” although the road was desolate, lydia gripped the wheel firmly and was constantly scanning the road. even just lydia driving you to wherever it is that you were going was meaningful and romantic to you. lydia was incredibly anxious to be at the steering wheel. she didn’t like driving, and was scared of having a passenger in her car, lest anything happen and it be on her conscious.  
you went back to silence, simply enjoying lydia’s playlist and the scenery.  
a song and a half later, lydia turned off the main road. she rolled up to what appeared to be the entrance to an amusement park. “here we are!” lydia exclaimed, visibly excited.  
you slowly got out of the car, taking in the decrepit buildings before you. “lydia, is this place abandoned?” you asked.  
”uh only about five years, yeah.” she replied, walking straight through one of the turnstiles guarding the entrance.  
”it’s only been abandoned for five years?” you followed her.  
”yeah, and all, well most, of the rides are still in operating condition!” she twirled around in the middle of the opening courtyard.   
frankly, this wasn’t the valentine’s day/ anniversary date that you had in mind, but it was very much something lydia would do. you ran to catch up with your girlfriend, and tackled her in a hug, “what ride do you want to go on first?”  
she considered her options for a moment, “how about we try the storm chaser?”  
”race ya to it!” you began sprinting to where all the storm chaser signs were pointed.  
bad idea. because lydia, having been to the park before, of course knew the shortcuts and beat you to the entrance. but being the incredible girlfriend that she is, she waited for you before walking on.  
you settled into the middle right seat at the very front of the coaster. ”are you sure this is safe?”  
lydia stood at the podium thing that held all the buttons to operate the ride. she hit one of them, and ran to sit next to you before the coaster left. “nope.” she gave you a toothy grin.  
your stomach dropped, and the coaster was still making its way up the first hill. You turned to lydia, “so, if we die, will we haunt thi- aaaaahhhh!!!!” note to self, don’t start conversations on roller coasters that plunge down at a 90 degree angle.  
lydia raised her hands in the air, laughing through the entire ride. mostly at you. you screamed bloody murder the entire time. you weren’t usually so scared of rollercoasters, but this was a particularly intense one. combined with the fact that you’d never been on it before… and lydia just told you that it wasn’t safe and you could possibly die… yeah you had a reason to be freaked out.  
”wasn’t that exciting?” your girlfriend asked. she held your hand as you hopped off the ride.  
”that would be an understatement.” you stumbled to find your balance. of course lydia was perfectly fine. you shielded a bit of petty resentment over the simple fact.  
”did you have fun, though?” lydia seemed slightly anxious.  
you thought for a second, “i think i’ll have to try another ride to know for sure.” you kissed her on the cheek.  
”then we’ll have to try the mind warp. It’s even more intense than that one.” lydia began skipping.  
”more intense?” you shuddered at the thought.  
“don’t worry, i’ll hold your hand and everything will be okay.” lydia snuggled into your arm.  
“awww, thanks babe. that’d be so much more reassuring if you hadn’t just told me these rides are unsafe.”  
lydia chuckled, “oh i was kidding about that.”  
“kidding?” you screamed as you turned to face her.  
“yeah, i just wanted you to get a little scared.” she held her pointer finger and thumb about a centimeter apart, to show how much you should’ve been scared.  
you held your arms about a foot apart. “more like that much scared.”  
lydia ushered you in front of her as you walked up to the next ride. “well on this ride you’ll only be a little scared.”  
this one was a two seater. the first hill was twice the height of the storm chaser, and it was essentially just spirals. so many right turns.  
you stumbled off the ride, holding your hand to your mouth, “i think i’m gonna be sick.”  
lydia, obviously concerned, looked around for the nearest trash can for if you actually threw up.  
you pretended to throw up all over her, ending in giggles.  
”okay, fair enough.” she laughed along.  
the two of you fell into a moment of comfortable silence as you passed by the alley of carnival games. you spotted a huge brown teddy bear that was one of the prizes. it was a little dusty, but it was underneath a roof, so it hadn’t been too terribly exposed to the elements. you pointed it out to lydia.  
a light flashed across her eyes, “i know! i’ll win it for you!” she ran to the game. it was one of those ones where you have to toss a ring around the lip of a bottle. you could never figure out how they were rigged, but they definitely were.  
you idled behind her. “you can try, but i don’t want to be waiting on you all day.”  
with the three rings in hand, lydia laughed, “trust me, it’ll be nowhere near that long.”  
you raised your eyebrow. lydia tossed the first ring. it missed. “just warming up.” she said nervously. it was if she wasn’t expecting that, like she was so sure she’d make it on the first try. you didn’t know lydia to be particularly good with her hand-eye coordination, so you weren’t sure why.  
lydia tossed the second, it landed straight on. the third ring landed directly beside the second.  
”impressive, but tough luck. you need to get all three in order to win.” you had pulled yourself up onto the counter where you sat.   
”yeah, yeah, yeah. i know the rules.” she picked three more rings up. as each consecutive ring landed around a bottle, she winked at you. you watched, slightly impressed, as she readied herself for the third and final toss. it landed.  
lydia reached up to steal the stuffed animal from its resting place.  
you jumped down from the counter, and lydia hugged you, with the stuffed bear in between the two of you.   
you laughed, “what should i name him?”  
lydia considered it, “arson.”  
”arson?”  
”yeah, it’s a badass name.”  
”just that?”  
”uh huh, yeah.”  
you breathed a sigh of relief, “okay, good. because i thought that you were planning to commit arson, and naming the bear that was like ‘a cute little thing to remember the time we committed arson together!’ and i was definitely not on board with that.”  
lydia wheezed, “i mean, if you want to commit arson…”  
”no! i do not!” you whacked her with the bear’s arm.  
after a few, more gentle, rides, lydia convinces you to go on the ride that is, in your opinion, is the scariest one in the entire park. it simply goes up, then drops you down. your stomach did flips just thinking about it.  
”don’t worry, i’ll be right next to you.” said lydia.  
”and arson. don’t forget arson will be next to me too.”  
she chuckled. “you see that line?” she pointed to a separation in paint colors what looked like one story up on the tower. you nodded. “it’ll slow down there. we’ll make it down, all safe.  
you looked between the seats and the control panel. “are you sure you’ll be able to be next to me?” on all the previous rides, lydia had pressed the start button, then ran to jump in next to you.  
”i- you raise a good point. um…” she looked in between the two. “yeah, i don’t think i’ll be able to. but! you really should go on without me. it’s my favorite ride, and it’d be a shame if you never got to go on it.”  
you hugged arson close to your chest. “okay. i guess. but you’re getting me my favorite chocolates. the dark ones that aren’t too dark and are in the shape of penguins.”  
lydia grinned, “i’d do that for you anyway.” she helped you into the seat, then secured arson next to you.  
your girlfriend flipped the switch, and your seat started making its way up. lydia waved at you, beaming. you meekly waved back, trying not to think about how high up you were getting. trying, and failing, to not think about how far away from the ground you were, and how much it would hurt if you fell.  
you looked out, at the skyline. you saw a storm approaching. always a good sign.  
”hey, y/n, you’re going to drop in 3…” lydia said over the intercom system. “2…”  
you squinted your eyes closed, and stiffened your body in anticipation. but lydia didn’t say one.  
you began to panic. how long had you been stuck up there? it couldn’t have been more than two minutes, right? it wasn’t that long, surely everything was fine.  
you swallowed, and looked down. lydia was nowhere to be seen. but beetlejuice was there.  
you heard him breathe into the intercom, “one.”  
you were sent flying down. you gripped the seat so hard you might break the plastic. you had your eyes opened, and the ground seemed to be approaching more quickly than it was supposed to.   
but it’d stop soon, it was supposed to stop soon.  
the ride screeched to halt a mere inches away from the ground.  
your ears stopped ringing. you hadn’t realized it, but you had been screaming the entire way down.   
beetlejuice was doubled over laughing. you finally saw lydia, being held by one of beetlejuice’s clones like a cat from its collar.  
”y-you should’ve seen your face!” beetlejuice yelled.  
the clone let go of lydia. she ran to you, to help you get out of the death trap. she held your shaking body in her arms.  
”i told you not to do this! i told you it wouldn’t end well, and look what you do, you do it anyway! go away, beetlejuice!” she yelled over your shoulder.  
”bu-”  
”just go.”  
lydia helped you stand up. “c’mon, let’s go, y/n. let’s get out of here.” she grabbed your bear, and the two of you began to make your way out of the park. you stayed nestled to her, because in her arms, no one could touch you.  
you only let go when lydia had to get in the driver’s side to drive you home. she wiped a tear from your cheek, “it’s gonna be alright, y/n.”  
lydia drove you home and was now sprawled over the couch of her own house.  
beetlejuice was sulking in the corner knees pulled up against his chest  
delia was incredibly confused as to what happened.  
“so i’m not sure what happened. you want to talk about it?” she asked, hopeful, since lydia does not always want to talk to her about anything really.  
“it’s just that beetlejuice scared the ever living shit out it y/n and now our anniversary and valentine’s day is ruined!” she said sitting up to say this before falling back down dramatically   
“ohhh” delia began not sure on how to help lydia out here. “well what did beetlejuice do this time?”  
lydia sighed which formed into a groan. “on one of the attractions he just made it seem she was going to plummet to her death while she was already scared of the thing!” she said. “saying this makes it worse…”  
delia looked over at beetlejuice who just slowly floated up to get out of there. “right well that seems like a lot. hm how about you make it up to her by doing something… different?”  
“how am I going to make it up though! she thought she was going to die! i can’t fix that!” lydia complained.  
“well not with that attitude!“   
lydia and delia turned to the doorway and saw the maitlands standing there.  
barbara had a huge grin on her face while she stood legs wide with her hands on her hips.  
behind her stood adam who gave a nervous smile, with something in his hands.  
"is that? y/n’s favorite food?” lydia asked her eyes slowly widening when she saw that adam was holding a plate with indeed your favorite food.  
“you bet it is!” Barbara said happily.  
“how did you know i would need it?” lydia asked standing up from the couch and walking over to them. adam gave her the plate, smiling brightly at her.  
“mother’s instinct.” barbara said, without missing a beat.  
“we eavesdropped” adam said quietly, right after his wife. “we’re sorry”  
lydia simply smiled. “no worries.. this is perfect!” she said happily.  
adam smiled back. “well, we even made a nice corner in the attic. there’s a tv with some cute disney movies you could watch.” he said.  
-“lots of blankets and pillows too!” barbara said throwing her hands in the air, excited.  
“how did you do that so fast?” lydia asked, narrowing her eyes at them.   
“don’t worry about that. just call your girlfriend and make it up to her!” barbara said, avoiding the question.  
“we’re going to talk about that later” lydia said while doing the little ‘i’ll keep my eyes on you’ hand gesture.  
lydia after that rushed to get attic to keep the food there and made sure it would stay warm before calling you up.  
“hey y/n? sooo the park was obviously a complete disaster, but i might have a better thing set up!” she said hopeful.  
“ehm that’s really sweet lyds. i would love to come over. as long as your friend is not going to crash the party again” you said through the phone, feeling all warm and fuzzy about that Lydia still wanted to make the day great!  
“i’ll make sure beetlejuice does nothing! also i’ll pick you up!” lydia said excited beyond anything, so happy you still said yes.  
“alright i’ll be waiting. do I have to wear anything fancy or something?” you asked just in case.  
“nah you can even come in your pj’s or even your adorable little onesie.” lydia said before hanging up.  
she drove to your house to pick you up. she squealed when she saw you.  
“i didn’t think you’d actually come in your onesie!” she said to you.  
you blushed. “it’s comfy!” you complained, crossing your arms as you sat in the passenger’s seat.  
“okay true, it’s just… you’re so cute!” she squealed and got a light smack from you.  
she chuckled and started driving home.  
when you two arrived she quickly dragged you upstairs and into the attic.  
“okay why are we in the attic?” you asked but soon already saw it yourself.  
your favorite food, and snacks even, all ready to be eaten together with millions of blankets and pillows to make yourself comfortable with.  
“wow..” you said and smiled, childishly running towards the stack of pillows and blankets and throwing yourself on the pile.  
“i can get used to this” you murmured as lydia chuckled sitting besides you.  
“i thought you’d like it.” lydia said, amused. “so i set this up with some help and we can watch movies.” she said.  
you sat up and rolled yourself up in one of the blankets to make a burrito out of yourself. “as long as we don’t watch any horror movies.”  
“nope wouldn’t want to do that to you, babe. so I got some disney movies we can watch” lydia said with a grin.  
you gasped. “we better watch the princess and the frog. maybe also lion king!” you said, smile from ear to ear.  
“sure. we’ve got all the time in the world now.” lydia said, smiling.  
you opened up your burrito and lydia crawled into it with you. she cuddled up to you as she put on the movie.  
you two were eating the food and snacks and watching all the disney movies almost all night and into the morning.  
by the time you two had gotten to the movie mulan, you started to fall asleep.  
lydia noticed and held you close to her, kissing your forehead.  
“i love you lyds”  
“love you too y/n”


End file.
